disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape
Ape is the tritagonist of Disney's George of the Jungle and George of the Jungle 2. He is George's intelligent, well-educated best friend and adoptive brother. He was voiced by John Cleese. Appearances ''George of the Jungle Ape lives with George, Shep, Tookie, and all the other animals in the jungle. When George first brought Ursula back to the treehouse, she is terrified of him until George tells her that he's harmless. At first, Ursula is shocked to find that Ape can talk. However, she eventually adjusts to it. When George starts to fall in love with Ursula, he enlists Ape's help to seduce her. He tells George that he should use the same mating technique as a gorilla. But, these attempts did not impress Ursula. Later on, Tookie flies to San Francisco to tell George that Ape has been captured by Max and Thor. George returns to Africa and tries to fight off Max and Thor. Finally, Ape weds George and Ursula. At the start of the end credits, Ape orders that the credits stop so that the audience can find out what happened to him. It turns out he has become a major singing star in Las Vegas. Before the credits resume, he sings "My Way" by Frank Sinatra. ''George of the Jungle 2 In the sequel, Ape becomes a gambler at Las Vegas and is in debt to several creditors, including Lyle. Lyle, having learned that Ape does not possess the exploitation rights of Ape Mountain (instead George has the exploitation rights to the mountain), he and his new minions Sally and Kowalski break into George's room and steal the deed which is in George's underwear after almost giving up hope. Upon George's arrival, the two had a big emotional reunion. Ape then teaches George to balance his time with his subjects, and advises him to buy a present to "help Ursula ease her five-year itch". Later, as George, Ape and Rocky make way for the Jungle, but they find Lyle has sent Sally and Kowalski to capture them, a chase happens but George, Ape and Rocky escape. Their departure triggers much commotion when the police force and the Animal Control Agency join forces to recapture them. George continues his journey back home with Ape, George Jr., an unconscious Ursula, and Rocky the kangaroo. In the jungle, George multi-handedly defeats all the bulldozers with the help of George Junior, Ape, Shep, Rocky and Tookie. Near the end of the movie, Ape defeats Beatrice Stanhope by giving her a kiss, which leaves her screaming in horror. Later on, after Ursula throws Betsy (whom continues making out with George, acting as if she doesn't remember) aside Ape catches her with his arms, who runs of enamored. He is finally seen at the end of the film during George and Ursula's second wedding. Trivia * In the original cartoon, Ape's voice was meant to sound similar to British actor Ronald Colman. The sequel depicts him as being obsessed with gambling, something that is never even considered in the show. Category:Characters Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:Gorillas Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:African characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Singing characters Category:Non-Disney characters